


Tranquil

by ashangel94



Series: Inktober Prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/ashangel94
Summary: Predawn is probably your favorite time in the prison.





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the laptop I'm writing on is mine. *Un-beta'd

Predawn is probably your favorite time in the prison.The cell block is quiet, with only the soft sounds of sleep. The change of the guards going to the watch tower isn’t for a few more hours, so the door isn’t clanging open. Judith is sleeping through the nights finally, so Beth or Rick aren’t boiling water in the kitchen area. You can almost pretend for a few moments that the world hasn’t ended and there aren’t monsters outside the fence building up trying to eat your flesh. 

Predawn when Daryl is there, is even better. You woke up curled into Daryl’s chest listening to his heart with his hand stroking your arm. He knows you’ve woken up but neither of you want to break the silence that is so rare when living in such close quarters. He just takes his other hand to grasp yours and bring it softly to his lips. 

In an hour or so you both will have to rise and face the day’s to do list. But in these tranquil moments before sunrise, you have no responsibilities. You both aren’t two council members of a group of survivors, he isn’t the group’s sole hunter, and you're not the one that everyone brings their issues and needs to. You are just two people, existing for each other. 

These moments are cherished by both of you, as neither are fans of public displays. The most done is taking the other’s hand while walking or eating together. In these moments, you don’t have the fear of being judged or feel like you are exposing yourselves to the world. It’s in these moments that you reaffirm your love and devotion to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something with no dialogue. But I felt like it would disrupt the mood I was trying to go for. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
